Run
by brok3nwiings
Summary: Sora is dead... because of Xion. She never meant to hurt anyone. Now she comes forward to see the damage that she has done just to feel safe. She must face Riku who is looking for the killer. Roxas is looking for her. She must run as fast as she can...


Brok3nwiings/ Hello People I am back. Here is my new fanfiction that is very deep and hope people respect it. As I feel that this is on laughting matter as things like this really do happen... enjoy xxx

Chapter One: Farwell

"_Do you hate me for taking your friend away from you…"_

"_No…just sad…"_

_**One year ago…**_

The sky seemed to be scattered with misery, gloom and sorrow, oh wait that was just the grey clouds gathering to cover all the blueness in the sky. Today truly was the saddest day of all. Rain began to patter down covering the tears of all the broken heated mourners for today was the farewell of _**Sora Hart…**_

"We are gathered here today for the sending of Sora Hart- he was loved as a son, a friend and as a farther- he truly will be missed…" the priest began the unwanted sending.

The moaners stood on the side heads hanging low.

One person was over emotional than most- _**Kairi Hikari**_ – Sora was everything that no one in the world could replace- a friend, a brother, a lover- simply everything to her. Sora would call her, his _light _ for how beautiful she was. Ever since he passed away , all her light and beauty seemed to _fade away_ with it. Her slick shiny auburn hair use to flow down angelically around her but now it was life and limbless. She used her hair as a shield to hide all _emotion_. Her eyes once a cerulean blue a relfection of the sea just like Sora's but only a tad lighter. Today her hair was covering her eyes- her blood shot eyes. From top to toe she was dressed in the darkest of blacks- a lace dress with lacy gloves, tights and boots. No make up touched her face. Unlike everyone else they were carrying black umbrellas to stop the rain from falling on them. Kairi just didn't care if she was wet or not but she was hanging on to her best friend, cradling her stomach. Although Kairi was only fifteen years old- she was carriying Sora's_** baby- **_she was eight months gone- they has everything planned together. Kairi's parents had kicked her out- so she moved in with Sora's family- once she had the baby Kairi and Sora would go to school as normal and Mrs Hart would look after the baby. But now all of that was gone now that he was gone. If the baby was a girl they would of called it _**Mayu **_if it was a boy they were going to call it _**Hinta **_, but now in his memory if the baby was a boy or girl she was going to call it Sora. Holding on to her lucky charm that she gave to him, she wept harder and hanging more tightly on to her best friend.

Her best friend also _his _best friend. _**Riku Tsubasa **_a strong young man who takes life like taking a bullet. Sora was like a _brother _to him- the one that he never go to have. They knew each other since they were five years old- twelve years of frustration, arguments, fights, joking around, friendship all taken away in one shot. Riku stood talk not saying a single word to anyone but Kairi. The rain slipped over his silver hair dropping on his pale skin almost as if placing as tears, he didn't cry, he didn't speck, he didn't smile- he showed no_** emotion. **_His were wide starring at the grave stone saying_** RIP SORA HART**_. Now that Sora was gone it would be hard to smile, as Sora as always the life and soul of the party always pulling off his goofy, telling cheesy jokes, that never really got old. Riku was always the smart one out of him and made him look better but also made him open up a little more- staying away from his emo side, but now he was fading back to it as he had no one to tell the words that he needed to hear. Riku still blames himself for what has happen to his friend. What if he was shoot would it of been easier for everyone- Sora has so much to live for- Kairi, a family, a job- everything while Riku only lived over to take over his father's business. That was all that he had left to live for. He had promised Kairi to help her finically. He had to replace Sora for her so she wouldn't fall apart like she normal does- like a plaster to stop infection of a buries but the scars were always going to be there a perment reminder.

He looked coldly at Kairi's old brother _**Cloud Stife. **_ Her s_tepbrother_ who seemed to a have a cold heart shown but deep down cared for his sister or otherwise he wouldn't be standing here right now. Cloud always did like Sora he was a sweet kid, never got in to trouble but the day he caught them sleeping together that was the day he lost the cool with them. When Kairi got kicked out he was helping pack her bags throwing them out. Little did he show any care, all behind the coldness in his eyes, he has a heart of a big brother that just wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay, but to make sure he wasn't kicked out he had to pretend to hate his parents.

He was standing next to his other stepsister, Kairi's twin sister _**Naminé Hikari **_she wanted to rush up and hug her sister till all the pain would fade away but Cloud shook his head every time she took a step closer. Naminé has always loved the fact that Kairi has found love with her best friend. She did have a crush on Sora as well when she was small but out grew that as he loved Kairi. Naminé would spend most of her summer drawing him and Kairi as her art project. When she felt like she was bad at drawing Sora would show how bad he was. That always bought a small to her week but now Naminé had only random pieces of paper she drew on to remember of him. Also she didn't care about her parents when she said that she is going to help Kairi with the baby. Sora helped her with the courage that she never really had.

_Courage_...two people had a lot to thank Sora for that _**Tidus Daniels and Yuna Ellen **_both long term friends of Sora and got together because of him. It would of been hard to believe that Tidus was a quite one in primary school but Sora tough him to be loud and proud of who he was. Sora also helped Tidus to talk to his dad once again. As for Yuna, he just made her think that she was pretty for once in her life. When it came to the dance Sora made both of them dance together knowing the both liked each other forever. Now they were the happiest couple in the whole school. Well Sora and Kairi were...

He helped so many people when he lived a hero that is what he died as. He died a hero and that is what he is remember as forever... __

Brok3nwiings/ :'( I was nearly in tears when I wrote this hope you guys like it so far. Please Rn R and feel free to make some suggestions... like any special character appearances...


End file.
